


Wings

by Looming



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: F/F, Fluff, GR2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looming/pseuds/Looming
Summary: Kat exclaims in some wordless tangle of noises at her answer, jumping up and down and pumping her fists in the air. She grabs Raven by the arm, wraps her entire self around it, and drags her off to the front of the ship.





	Wings

Misai is talking.

Kat isn’t sure she remembers what it’s about.

Mining? Food? It doesn’t matter, and she can’t bring herself to listen, because Raven is finally back and she’s safe and everything else seems to pale in importance to that fact. The whole of the Banga settlement – no – all of Jirga Para Lhao should be celebrating! Raven is back! She can’t think about anything else; not about Misai’s strangely jealous tone of voice, not about the scolding that she’s no doubt being given, or even the implication that she would ever struggle to earn her keep now that _Raven is back_!

Raven is _back!_

They spent the night together! And it was the best sleep Kat has had in weeks, knowing Raven was there in the same bed. That she could hear her gentle snoring – and she would never tell Raven about the snoring – or that she could reach over and brush her fingers along the line of her jaw or wrap her arms around her and hold her tight so they both could know beyond a shadow of a doubt that they really and truly managed to find each other again. Not since they were still back in their pipe house in Hekseville has Kat slept so soundly.

“Did someone say food?”

_Oh! Raven! Raven is here! I should ask if she wants to go mining! We can get away from Misai that way._

“Hey, you wanna go out on a mining trip with us?” Kat nearly sings the words as she spins and turns around to meet Raven’s bright blue eyes. “You’ve never done it before, right? Come on, I’ll show you the ropes.”

Raven blushes so slightly in response that Kat might have missed it were she not already intently studying all the little details of her face, waiting for a reaction. And she barely contains her excitement, almost beyond words to finally have something she can teach Raven. Imagine! Her! Kat! _She_ could teach _Raven_! Raven! Smarter, stronger, prettier, more likable Raven! The Raven that helped her learn to control her own gravity shifting every single day that they spent together in Hekseville!

_I can teach her this little thing, and maybe that will finally be enough to bridge the distance between us! I’ve gotten so much stronger while we were apart! I want to show her I can stay by her side. This’ll prove I can keep up, for sure…_

“Mining…” Raven says. And the sight of her mouth hanging ever so slightly open, of her lips just barely parted and her eyes locked onto Kat’s own, like Raven would _much_ rather be back in that bedroom to make up for every second of lost time is so satisfying that Kat starts bouncing on her heels. “Sure, I’ll give it a try.”

Kat exclaims in some wordless tangle of noises at her answer, jumping up and down and pumping her fists in the air. She grabs Raven by the arm, wraps her entire self around it, and drags her off to the front of the ship.

She sits, still clutching onto Raven’s arm, and the two wait out the remainder of their trip in a silence brought on by their combined elation. Too much emotion, overflowing to spill into the air around them. Shoulder to shoulder, they sit.

And they wait.

~~~

Kat is… incredible, Raven thinks to herself, as she listens to her going on and on about the intricacies of mining. The specific techniques, and the tips, and the tricks. In the short time they’ve been apart, her grasp over her powers has improved so much that it’s barely even recognizable. She even managed to teach Raven a few things! Imagine, that little lost kitten who could barely keep her balance in midair when they first met, who cowered in fear on the next occasion, teaching _her_ about gravity shifting.

And it’s not just that; she’s learned about this entire specialized use for her abilities all on her own.

It’s no wonder she was the one who ended up as Hekseville’s hero. Raven knows she’ll never reach that level. She won’t ever be anything other than the friend, the companion, the former terror.

Or even D’nelica’s lackey, to those few who still care to remember.

She doubts that she’ll ever catch up to Kat’s side, but she’s proud of that fact. More than Kat will ever know, and more than she thinks she’ll ever be able to express.

Kat is already flying so far ahead, and Raven knows – she _knows,_ like some irrefutable fact of life – that Kat will one day soon be completely out of sight, too far away to reach. Too far to even hear her calling out.

It’s something Raven knew would happen from the moment she showed up in front of that silly little house Kat managed to build out of nothing more than an unused drainage pipe and some secondhand furniture. Something she knew from the moment she looked up the ladder and asked, heart in her throat, if she could stay. Losing Kat is the last thing she wants. Kat is too important to her, too special… she’s half of Raven’s whole existence. But at the same time, she wouldn’t dare to dream of keeping Kat to herself. Wouldn’t dare to dream of taking that source of light and hiding it away from the world. Not for one day. Not for one second.

Kat shines far too bright, and that’s just the way of things.

So instead, Raven tries day after day to ensure that when the time finally comes for Kat to leave her behind, she won’t be forgotten. She supports Kat with everything she has in her so that she will _always_ remember what she left behind. It’s the one bit of selfishness she allows herself to cling to, because being near Kat makes it so, so hard to be selfish in any other way.

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Kat snaps, and suddenly Raven is out of her head; disoriented and back in reality, trying to figure out what just happened.

She hopes her response comes calmer than she feels. Because seeing Kat so frustrated – and at _her_ – is enough to shred her heart into a million little pieces.

_…Did I already ruin this?_

“Don’t change the conversation!” She stomps and clenches her fists at her side. She puffs up her cheeks and purses lips. That little frustrated stance Kat always takes when Raven misses something that Kat poured her entire heart and soul into. Like the time she silently redecorated their house so Raven would have more room for her own things. Or the look on her face when she spent an entire day setting up a whole romantic picnic on one of the lowest of Auldnoir’s support beams, and Raven only commented that they could have gone to a food stand instead. Because why would Kat possibly go through all of that effort for her?

_Oh._

_She… oh._

_I’m… Oh…_

Kat was trying to show off.

She wanted to make Raven proud.

As if she could ever feel anything else about Kat’s accomplishments.

Nevi appear before she has the chance to explain her way out the hole she dug for herself. And yet…

“I’ve got an idea.” Stifling her grin, Raven turns back to Kat, that blonde ball of energy all perked ears and excited bouncing at the chance to work out her frustrations about Raven on something other than Raven. “How about this time we compete to see who can defeat the most of them?”

“Huh? Why?” Kat settles into place as she asks.

“The one with the most takedowns wins the whole competition.”

“S-Sure! I accept your challenge! This time I won’t lose.” She shouts, fierce and determined, fire in her eyes and light practically radiating off her features.

Raven throws this final round of their battle.

And the sight of Kat happy and cheering and vocalizing her emotions in some incoherent jumble of almost-words and not-quite-sentences fills her heart to the brim with joy. It’s more than she’s had the chance to feel since their days together in that quiet, cramped little pipe house in Hekseville. And Raven knows now, that when the day finally comes for Kat to fly on ahead, to fly out of reach, she’ll be okay.

Because Kat will be happy.

Because Kat’s happiness is more important to Raven than anything else in the entire world.


End file.
